When Lost To The Ages
by JubilationLee0831
Summary: A storyline in which the person caught in the events of Dragon Age Inquisition is the wife of Solas.
1. Prelude

Alyssia inhaled deeply, taking in as much of the mountain air as she possibly could. The chill of the Frostback mountains felt heavenly on her heated skin. The cold nipped at the tips of her pointed ears but it didn't bother her. Her cloak stirred softly in the light breeze. Her thick black hair was pulled back into a neat braid save for the few stray strands of hair that never stayed put. Her normally bright green eyes had dulled due to time and stress that had seemed to follow her since she had awoken from her Uthenera eleven years ago after being stumbled upon by Darkspawn during what she later learned was the Fifth Blight.

She looked back at the Temple Of Sacred Ashes and gave a heavy sigh. The situation in the main hall became more unstable with each passing hour. The mages inside grew angrier with the Chantry and Templars with every word spoken, and the Templars and Chantry grew more and more impatient with every outburst. It was a disaster.

The Divine had called for a break to give both sides time to cool off before a fight started. A break that would be over soon. She made her way back into the Temple halls but stopped after hearing a cry for help. Without second thought she took off down the hall towards the cry not knowing the events that were about to unfold before her.


	2. Shattered Dreams

Solas had offered his aid soon after the explosion happened. He hadn't prepared himself for the massive amount of collateral damage that came with his mistake, but he adjusted quickly and focused his efforts on stabilizing the tear until he could locate his Foci.

Shouts of anger and vengeance broke his concentration and he looked up in curiosity. He watched as several inquisition soldiers dragged the unconscious body of an elven woman through Haven towards the Chantry. He felt his heart drop into his stomach. He felt as if someone had knocked the breath from his lungs for when he spoke it was barely a whisper. "Alyssia."

The sound came out strangled and broken. He knew she was alive from the slightest tremor in her fingertips and the labored rising and falling of her chest. Then he saw the veil tear farther apart and watched magic, his magic, pulse in her hand causing her body to shudder helplessly.

Making a quick decision, he began to move quickly looking for either Leliana or Cassandra. He knew time was short but if he didn't do this right, his mark would likely kill her. Or: if it wasn't the mark, it would be the people of Haven who were calling for blood.

He caught sight of Cassandra near the Chantry doors and forced himself into a slower pace. After coming close enough to speak without yelling over the crowd, he forced himself into a detached indifference before addressing her. "Seeker if I could speak with you a moment."

Cassandra looked at him and nodded. " What is it? Have you found a solution?" she asked. Her voice was anxious but it was covered by anger and frustration.

Solas shook his head. "No, I have not. However the survivor they are dragging this way seemed to have magic similar to the Breach attached to her palm. If I could take a look at the magic in her hand, I may be able to suggest a solution," he stated in a calm manner that did not in any way reflect how he actually felt. Cassandra gave him a quick nod granting him permission.

He swiftly moved towards Alyssia directing her captures on where to take her. After getting her down in the Chantry dungeon and getting rid of her guards, he allowed himself to drop his facade. Dropping to his knees at her side he took her marked hand in one of his own. "Ir abelas, ma vhenan. Min telem sulevem gara." He spoke softly brushing the hair from her face. "Please forgive me, Alyssia." He placed a gentle kiss on her forehead and used what little magic he had to stabilize the mark at least until she woke. "Ar lath ma, Alyssia," he said softly and left to tell his plan to Cassandra.

Alyssia woke to a sharp pain in her hand and gave a groan. She opened her eyes slowly, letting her eyes adjust before lifting her head. She could see the soldiers in her peripheral vision holding swords out at her. The heavy manacles locked onto her wrists were hard to miss as was the pulsing magic on her hand. She turned her hand over and rubbed her fingers against the magic in her palm. She instantly recognized the magic and frowned. 'How did I…' Her thoughts were disrupted by a sharp jolt of pain up her arm that caused her to sharply gasp.

The door ahead of her slammed open and she jerked her head up to see who was in the doorway. The men in the room sheathed their swords as a woman marched into the room. She was clearly a warrior and was clearly in charge. Another woman followed in after her but seemed to only be their to observe.

The first woman began walking around Alyssia. "Tell me why I shouldn't kill you now. The Conclave is destroyed. Everyone who attended is dead." She came to stand in front of Alyssia "Except for you."

She said nothing in response but her brows knitted in confusion. Something was wrong with this situation. She knew that Solas would never kill hundreds of people simply to unlock his foci. No there was something else at play here.

The woman grabbed her wrist and yanked it into the air. "Explain this," she said sharply.

Alyssia looked at her captive. "I can't," she said firmly.

"What do you mean you can't?" the woman demanded.

"I don't know what that is or how it got there!" Alyssia snapped angrily.

The woman grabbed onto Alyssia's armor and yanked her forward. "You're lying!" she yelled.

The other woman who had been standing off to the side silently grabbed the angry woman and yanked her back forcing her to release Alyssia. "We need her, Cassandra," the woman said then looked back at Alyssia.

Alyssia took a deep shaky breath. " I've'an'aria danem, ar tel eolasa ahn garem, thusast ar nuven halani."

The woman nodded in understanding then stepped forward to speak with her. Her tone was urgent but not hostile like Cassandra's. "Do you remember what happened? How this began?"

Alyssia took a deep breath closing her eyes and focused on her memories. "I remember…. running being chased by… creatures, things, and…." she saw a figure, a woman. It was a fleeting blurred image but it was there. "a woman?" Her tone turned questioning. The figure seemed so out of place she was unsure it even happened at all.

"A woman?" the hooded woman in front of her repeated in surprise.

Alyssia gave a slight nod as confirmation still focusing on the chaotic memory. "She… reached out to me…. But then…" The memory seemed to just drop and disappear. Her brows furrowed in confusion at the unnatural loss of the memory.

Cassandra, grabbed the hooded woman and pulled her back. "Go to the forward camp, Leliana. I will take her to the rift."

The hooded woman, Leliana, looked at her for a moment then nodded and left. Cassandra then came over and began unlocking her shackles. Alyssia looked up at Cassandra a concerned expression painting her features. "What did happen?" she asked.

After releasing the shackles Cassandra tied Alyssia's hands with rope seeming to contemplate her answer. "It would be easier to show you."

Cassandra lead her outside and Alyssia looked up and gasped at the massive tear in the sky. She watched in shock and horror as pieces of the Fade fell from the tear.

Cassandra was several paces in front of her watching the sky as well. "We call it the breach. It is a massive rift into the world of demons that grows larger with each passing hour." She turned and faced her. "It is not the only such rift just the largest, but all were caused by the explosion at the Conclave."

Alyssia turned her head sharply in Cassandra's direction. "An explosion did that?!" she asked.

"Yes, and unless we act now the Breach may grow until it swallows the world," Cassandra said gravely.

Suddenly the Breach pulsed in the sky and moments later the same happened with the mark on Alyssia's hand and she cried out in an immense amount of pain and dropped her her knees.

Cassandra dropped down beside her. "Each time the Breach expands so does the mark on your hand and it is killing you. It may be the key to stopping this but there isn't much time."

Alyssia ran through her head what Cassandra said. She knew that Cassandra was right. She knew the magic better than anyone here and she knew the consequences if she couldn't close the tear. She gave a glance at the swirling green above her head and knew that her mind had already been made up. "I understand," Alyssia said firmly.

Cassandra looked rather taken aback. "Then…"

"I will do what I can, whatever it takes," Alyssia said with a firm nod. She held herself high despite the immense pain that was coursing through her body.

Cassandra gave a nod of approval and helped Alyssia to her feet and lead her through Haven in the direction of the Breach.


	3. A Swift Reunion

Alyssia saw the flash too late and it crashed into the bridge which crumbled beneath her feet sending her and Cassandra crashing onto the frozen lake below. Cassandra got to her feet and pulled her sword as a Shade rose before them. "Stay behind me!" Cassandra yelled as she rushed forward to attack the creature.

Alyssia took a few steps back and noticed the ice in front of her begin to make way for a demon and looked around in a panic for something to use to defend herself. A staff near a broken crate nearby caught her eye. 'Thank the Ancestors for small miracles,' she thought as she snatched it. She twirled it a few times feeling the energy it gave off then channeled her magic through it sending small balls of fire into the Shade that had emerged before her. She shot off six fireballs before it melted away and she watched Cassandra take down the other shade and took a deep breath. "It's over." she said. Having a staff to channel made her feel much better about her predicament. Well, at least until Cassandra marched up to her with her sword right in Alyssia's face.

"Drop your weapon, now!" she demanded.

Alyssia raised the staff in front of herself defensively her face twisting into a snarl. "I don't need a staff to be dangerous," she growled at Cassandra. Of course she would rather have a staff then not have one seeing that it gave her a more direct control of her magic.

"Is that supposed to reassure me?" Cassandra retorted angrily.

"I haven't used my magic on you yet," she snapped. She was running short on patience; she had little to no control of the situation and that made her blood boil.

Cassandra stopped and looked at her for a moment. After several tense moments she sheathed her sword. "Perhaps you are right. You do not need a staff but you should have one." She turned around and walked a few paces away before looking over her shoulder at Alyssia. "I should remember you agreed to come willingly," Cassandra added.

'I suppose that's about the closest I will get to an apology for her,' Alyssia thought in irritation.

They made their way through the area with much less resistance than Alyssia expected. Of course she was expecting nothing less than a horde of demons playing darkspawn and starting a whole new kind of blight. They had just killed a few wraith looking things and several shades when Cassandra yelled at her over the wind and distant battle "We are getting close you can hear the fighting."

"Who's fighting?" Alyssia asked throwing Cassandra a look which she either did not see or ignored.

"You will see soon enough. We must help them." Cassandra replied and Alyssia gave a huff.

Rounding the corner Alyssia saw flashes of light. 'Another mage?' As they came closer she heard an all too familiar voice spit out elvhen curses and she took off full speed into the battle. Popping off several shots at a Shade she took out the one had had gotten too close to Solas and she saw him sigh in relief when he caught sight of her.

It wasn't long before they had taken down all the Demons. Solas looked at her and held out his hand. "Quickly, before more come through." Putting all her trust in him she gave him her hand and he held it up to the rift.

The magic burned in her palm until she yanked back closing the rift. Instinctively she rubbed her palm with her thumb to relieve the throbbing. "Fenedhis," she cursed.

"Are you alright?" Solas asked his voice laced with concern.

"Getting there." She said taking a deep breath waving off his concern. Her health was not the most pressing issue at the moment.

Solas nodded. "Well it seems I was correct. The mark will close the rifts."

"So then it could also close the Breach itself," Cassandra commented

""Possibly," he replied with a nod

Alyssia cut in wide eyed. "Excuse me? That was in doubt?" Alyssia exclaimed in disbelief. Solas leveled her with an exasperated look in which she responded to by placing her hands on her hips and glaring at him.

Varric chuckled as he walked forward setting a rather elaborate looking crossbow in a sling on his back. "You meet one couple with a broody elf you meet them all." He flashed a quick roguish grin. "Varric Tethras. Rouge, storyteller and occasionally unwelcome tagalong." Varric winked at Cassandra whose face twisted in distaste causing Alyssia to smile.

"Yeah I suppose that i made it a bit obvious didn't I?" she mused with a soft sigh. "Are you with the Chantry?" Alyssia asked. It was a straightforward question and in her mind a reasonable one. He clearly knew Cassandra and if they were accepting the help of mages then this couldn't be too far off.

She heard Solas chuckle beside her. "Was that a serious question?" She rolled her eyes not even bothering to look at him.

"Technically I am a prisoner just like you," Varric said adjusting his gloves.

Cassandra rolled her eyes and cut in. "I brought you here so you could tell your story to the divine. Clearly that is no longer necessary."

"Yet here I am lucky for you I'm here considering recent events." Varric pointed out.

"Well my name is Alyssia, and might I add that your crossbow is incredible, i have never seen the likes of it before." Alyssia said with a smile.

"Ah isn't she? Bianca and I have been through alot together," Varric said with a grin.

"You named your crossbow Bianca?" Alyssia said laughter bubbling in her voice.

"Well of course and she will be great company in the valley," he responded.

"Absolutely not," Cassandra cut in and then sighed. "Varric, your help is appreciated but-" Cassandra was quickly cut off by Varric.

"Have you been in the valley lately, Seeker? Your soldiers aren't in control anymore. You need me," Varric said a charming smile on his lips.

Cassandra made a noise of disgust and walked away from him giving up.

Alyssia gave a slight smile honestly enjoying Cassandra's irritation.

"I suppose the real question now is how do you two know one another." Varric chuckled.

"And why you did not tell me?" Cassandra added, looking at Solas angrily.

Alyssia looked at Solas and could see his panic rising and made a swift decision. "We met here in Ferelden and we got married but during the Blight we got separated and I ended up having to flee to the Free Marches. Some…..unexpected circumstances caused me to have to stay. I only just came back to Ferelden for the Conclave. Being a mage it seemed important I be here to see the outcome."

Solas sighed, "It seems the reason I could not find you was that I was looking in the wrong places." Solas then looked at Cassandra. "Cassandra if I had told you I had close relations with her would you have let me near the mark or would you have branded me a suspect as well and jailed us both?"

Cassandra reluctantly nodded. "That is exactly what I would have done."

"Yes and we would not be as close as we are to sealing the Breach," Solas concluded. "I kept that knowledge from you in order to find a solution to our more imminent problem."

"I..." Cassandra started then sighed. "I suppose you are right. We will have to discuss all of this later but for now we should focus on closing the Breach. We must go to the forward camp and quickly."

Varric looked up at Alyssia with a slight smirk. "Well Bianca's excited," he said with a shrug causing Alyssia to laugh as they followed Cassandra into the next disaster.


	4. A Debt Repaid

Meanwhile A Quarter-Mile Outside Haven….

"It's all right, Harea. They won't find us here," Idrilla whispered softly into the wolf's blood matted fur. The young elf buried her face into the wolf's neck her eyes closed tight. Harea whimpered softly, licking the scratches and gashes along the young girl's skin.

Idrilla opened her bright blue eyes and looked out from the small cavern that hid them and sighed. When the sky ripped open she had been hiding with Harea in the Hinterlands. Her mother had told her and Harea that if anything were to happen that they needed to head straight to Haven in the Frostback Mountains and that the people there would help her. After giving Idrilla a map and telling her she loved her very much her mother, Alyssia, had made her way to the Conclave. They were almost there when they had been attacked by the demons of the Fade. They had both gotten hurt in the fight. Harea had some bad gashes but Idrilla had broken her ankle while running.

Another soft whimper pulled her from her thoughts and Harea licked her face. "Sorry, Harea, I was just thinking. Yeah, I'm ok." Idrilla gave a weak smile and tried to shift her ankle causing her to hiss in pain. "Fendhis!" she cursed, hanging her head in defeat. "I am the daughter of Fen'Harel! I should be able to heal a damn broken ankle!" she huffed angrily. Harea snorted before standing and shaking her head. Idrilla looked at her curiously. "Dad didn't do much healing did he?" Idrilla asked. Harea huffed shaking her head. Idrilla sighed softly. "I wish mom was here. She would know what to do." Harea gave a soft yip and rubbed against Idrilla affectionately.

Suddenly they both heard hooves approaching them and Harea stood protectively in front of Idrilla growling at the approaching creature. "You need not fear me, da'lan. Nor does your pet." The voice did not sound spoken the words seemed to come from all around. A halla stepped into view and Harea growled louder. "I see old grudges still stand."

Idrilla narrowed her eyes at the Halla. "Who are you?" she asked her voice tense and uncertain.

"I am Ghilan'nain. I assume your mother has elaborated on the Evanuris," the voice spoke as the halla cocked her head to the side.

Idrilla straightened her back as much as she could and held her head high. "Yes, she did. If you are here to try and kill me I would think twice before you do so."

The voice laughed. "You are so much like your father and you have never even met. No, I am not here to kill you. I am using the last of my power to assist you."

Idrilla raised an eyebrow. "Why? You are at war with my parents. Why would you want to help me?" Idrilla asked cautiously.

The voice of Ghilan'nain gave a soft sigh. "Because i owe your mother a debt. Long ago your mother, despite all the pain myself and the other Evanuris had dealt to her and your father, saved the life of someone I cared for deeply, risking hers in the process. When i had asked her why she would do such a thing she told me that her fight was with us not anyone else and she was not going to let an innocent get hurt because of that. I owe your mother this debt. Please allow me the chance to repay her."

Idrilla looked at the halla thoughtfully for a moment then nodded. "I accept your offer for help." Harea yelped in opposition and Idrilla silenced her with a look.

The halla nodded and walked forward and laid down next to Idrilla. "If you can pull yourself on, I can take you wherever you were heading."

Idrilla wrapped an arm around the halla's neck and, using all of her strength, pulled herself onto the back of the halla. Her face twisted in pain because of her broken ankle but she didn't make a sound.

The halla slowly stood. "Your pet will have to guide me to your destination, Rebel Child, for I am unsure of where you are going," Ghilan'nain's voice rang out and Harea huffed irritability before beginning to lead the way.

It did not take them long to arrive outside of Haven but the picture they painted pulled a few gasps from several of the elven that were outside of the gates. Ghilan'nain's voice sounded again but it was much softer this time as to keep from drawing too much unwanted attention. "I am the spirit of Ghilan'nain and I ask that one of you bring me someone who is in charge of this gathering." Several of the elves nodded feverishly and quickly disappeared inside the gate. The whispering had already began among the others. Questions about who this young girl was or what the presents of the wolf, that many watched warily, meant.

It was not long before the elves emerged from Haven followed by a weary looking blond man and several soldiers. The blond man approached the halla and looked at Idrilla curiously, "What is going on here?"

The halla cocked it's head to the side and Ghilan'nain's voice once again echoed in the air. "Am I correct in assuming that you are in charge here?" Her voice questioned.

The man put a hand on his sword narrowing his eyes. "Am I to assume that you are a demon?" he asked.

Soft laughter rang around them. "No I am no demon nor will I be able to linger much longer here my magic grows thin. No, I am the magical essence, or spirit, of Ghilan'nain I am here to fulfill a debt that I have owed for far too long." Not allowing him the chance to speak she continued, "This child that rests upon my creatures back is in need of refuge. I need her to be taken care of until her mother, or her father, can reclaim her. Well her and her pet, I suppose. Will you take responsibility for this child until such occurs?"

The man seemed taken aback by the entire situation and wary of the spirit but reluctantly nodded. "I will not leave a child in danger."

The halla gave a nod and laid down before Ghilan'nain spoke again. "This child's name is Idrilla and her pets name is Harea. The girl cannot walk for her ankle was broken while she was escaping demons."

The man cautiously came closer and Idrilla looked at him and gave a weak smile. "Thank you," she said although her voice cracked slightly. Idrilla looked at the halla. "The ancestors as my witness, I, Idrilla daughter of the house of Lavellen, consider your debt paid in full," she spoke the words with as much power as she could manage. The halla gave a nod in return.

The man picked up Idrilla off the halla and Idrilla clung to him her body shaking, partially from the cold and partially from the pain.

The halla stood and ran off without another word.

The man looked at Idrilla curiously and began quickly moving towards the gates of Haven. He brought her to the Chantry, Harea following as he walked, and put Idrilla in a room with a fireplace wrapping a blanket around her. After awhile of silence he spoke. "My name is Cullen," he said causing Idrilla to look up at him. "I am the Commander of the army here so if you need anything you just need to ask."

Idrilla gave a warm smile. "Thank you, Cullen. If I need anything I will ask. You are a very kind person, I know too many that would have refused to help."

Cullen found himself smiling at the heartfelt thank you and nodded at her. "You are welcome, Idrilla. You should get some sleep after all you have been through today."

Idrilla gave a nod and looked at Harea who had curled up close by. "If I need help Harea will go get someone."

Cullen gave a slight nod and left Idrilla to sleep.


	5. Walking Into The Flames

They fought three more groups of demons and in between Varric asking quick questions that Alyssia and Solas answered in short sentences. They made their way rather quickly to the forward camp to find a rift had opened in front of the entry door. Alyssia spat a few elven curses as they began to fight. Alyssia was content to engage in close quarters fighting, slamming her staff into a demon and throwing lightning into them, everyone took note that this did not please Solas. He was very intent and talented at keeping the demons from surrounding her and despite Alyssia's tendency to be all over the place he never shot too close to her. It was incredibly obvious that the two of them had fought together often before. After they had downed the last demon she heard Solas yell at her to close it before any more came through. She looked at her palm, gritted her teeth and extended her hand out towards the rift. She felt the magic ripple through her palm and an energy shot out towards the rift. She gasped slightly, she could feel the rift mending. It hurt a bit less than before and as she felt it finish mending she closed her fingers around her palm and yanked her arm back as if she was tightening stitching on cloth and the rift closed and disappeared. She stared at her hand in wonder. The ancient magic felt so much more powerful than she remembered.

"It is the veil." she heard Solas say quietly beside her.

She looked at him catching the doubt and guilt in his eyes. "Solas…" she started softly, grabbing his hand and entwining her fingers in his. "Stop blaming everything on yourself and don't even start telling me it is."

He looked at her with doubt and she sighed. "Fine! Continue this ridiculous pitying of yours and I will pick up the pieces alone,." she said with a shake of her head

They stepped through the gates and Alyssia saw the woman from earlier talking with a man from the Chantry. Wait. No. Argueing with a man from the Chantry. She heard clips of the conversation as she approached and the way the man was speaking irritated her already. 'Well this should be fun,' she thought bitterly as she came closer stopping before a table putting distance between herself and the man.

"Ah Here they come," the man said not bothering to hide the distaste in his voice at which Alyssia narrowed her eyes.

The hooded woman, Leliana, she remembered her name was, stepped forward. "You made it. Chancellor Roderick this is-"

Leliana was cut off by the man. "I know who she is," he shot Alyssia a look of irritation then looked at Cassandra. "As Grand Chancellor of the Chantry I order you to take this prisoner to Val Royeaux immediately to face execution."

Alyssia was fuming at the fact the man spoke as if she wasn't there. The execution piece was expected however. She could already see the scowl that surely crossed Solas's features.

"Order me?" Cassandra scoffed. "You are a glorified clerk, a bureaucrat."

"And you are a thug, but a thug who supposedly serves the Chantry," the Chancellor shot back.

Leliana cut in. "We serve the most holy, Chancellor. As you well know."

"Justinia is dead! We must elect a new most holy and obey her orders on the matter," he said with anger.

Alyssia watched the bickering with increasing disbelief and slight despair. "So none of you are actually in charge here?" she cut in tired of being ignored.

"You killed everyone who was in charge!" the Chancellor yelled at her.

If there hadn't been a table between her and the Chancellor and her instincts hadn't screamed to resist the desire she was absolutely positive she would have knocked him on his ass with a much needed punch to the teeth. She could feel her fists tighten in rage.

Cassandra stepped forward and the Chancellor sighed. "Call the retreat, Seeker. Our position here is hopeless."

"We can stop this before it's too late," Cassandra replied.

"Way to be an optimist," Alyssia muttered

"How? You won't survive long enough to reach the temple even with all your soldiers," the Chancellor argued.

"We must get to the temple it's the quickest route," Cassandra said with urgency.

"But not the safest. Our forces can charge as a distraction while we go through the mountains," Leliana cut in hoping to offer a solution.

"We lost contact with an entire squad on that path it's too risky," Cassandra objected, shaking her head.

"Listen abandon this now before more lives are lost," the Chancellor cut in.

Suddenly the Breach expanded again and Alyssia gasp a sharp quiet hiss of pain as the mark on her hand shocked with power. She felt Solas's hand her back steadying her and she looked back catching his worried look. She looked away unable to reassure him. Cassandra, Leliana and the Chancellor stopped and looked back at her.

Cassandra came to stand in front of her. "How do you think we should proceed?"

Alyssia looked at her with confusion. "Wait. Now you are asking my opinion?"

"You have the mark," she heard Solas remark from behind his tone was soft and gentle.

"And you are the one we must keep alive and since we cannot agree on our own," Cassandra pointed out and Alyssia thought for a moment.

"We take the mountain pass. Stop bickering and work together, all of you! I am sure you all realize what's at stake," Alyssia decided now even more determined to live through this for Idrilla her daughter who she prayed is safe and now for Solas who she knew would fall apart if she died.

"Leliana, bring everyone left in the valley," Cassandra said and began to lead the group to the mountain pass.

"On your head be the consequences Seeker," The Chancellor spat at her and Alyssia shot him a glare as they passed him.

They had made good time through the mountain pass and had even been able to save the scouts in the mountains but now they were approaching the Temple Of Sacred Ashes. Alyssia was unnerved to say the least. As she reached the crumbled wall she gave a light gasp. She looked out at what remained of the Temple and those in it she took a few steps back, her eyes locked on the sight in front of her. For a moment she couldn't breathe panic, shock and horror coursing through her mind. Corpses littered the scene before them many of them melted into the ground and all of them were little more than skeletons.

She heard Cassandra speak from behind her. The words were softer than she had been before perhaps she realized that this was horrifying to Alyssia too. "That is where you walked out of the fade and our soldiers found you. They said there was a woman in the rift behind you. No one knew who she was."

Alyssia closed her eyes and took a deep breath and carefully climbed down the rubble into the ruined temple. She walked slowly through the rocks and around the petrified skeletons. They made their way into the main area where a large rift hovered high above the ground.

"The Breach is a long way up," Varric commented beside her.

As they walked over to the balcony Leliana rushed around the corner and towards them. "You're here! Thank the Maker."

Cassandra turned to Leliana. "Leliana, have your men take up positions around the temple." Leliana nodded an affirmative and began ordering her men. Cassandra then turned her attention back to Alyssia . "This is your chance to end this. Are you ready?"

Alyssia looked at the large rift and took a deep breath. "I hope you have a plan to get me up there," she said, motioning to the Breach in the sky.

Solas spoke up from beside her. "No this rift was the first it is the key. Seal it and perhaps we seal the Breach." Alyssia looked at Solas and nodded in understanding. She could feel the panic beginning to bubble in her chest but knew she had to focus.

"Then let's find a way down and be careful," Cassandra said decidedly.

As they began to search for a way down a loud voice boomed around them. "Now is the hour of our victory, bring forth the sacrifice."

Alyssia gasped looking around while Cassandra scanned the area wearily. "What are we hearing?" Cassandra asked to no one in particular.

Solas however answered. "At a guess: the person who created the Breach."

As they moved around the balcony Alyssia caught sight of a large bunch of red crystal. She approached it cautiously. She gasped when she realized it was Lyrium, she could feel the magic from it, but it felt very wrong.

"You know this stuff is red Lyrium Seeker," Varric said looking at Cassandra.

"I see it, Varric," she replied back, her tone unamused at his very obvious statement.

"But what's it doing here?" he urged the tone implied that she was not taking this seriously enough.

"Magic could have drawn on Lyrium beneath the temple, corrupted it…" Solas spoke up. Alyssia looked back to find Solas looking at the Lyrium with uncertainty. Confusion and frustration swam in his eyes.

"It's evil, whatever you do don't touch it," Varric said.

"Noted," Alyssia said with a nod carefully stepping away from the Lyrium and continuing down the balcony.

The loud voice boomed around them again. "Keep the sacrifice still" this time another voice echoed around them. "Someone help me!" it called out.

Cassandra seemed extremely shaken by this and said rather shakily, "That is Divine Justina's voice!"

Alyssia carefully made her way to the end of the balcony where a path lead to the lower level she slowly made her way down and jumped down into the lower level.

The voice called out again. "Someone help me!" And this time was met with a response. "What's going on here?" Alyssia gasped and took a surprised step back her eyes widening.

Cassandra looked at her with surprise. "That was your voice! The Most Holy called out to you but…"

The rift suddenly shifted causing everyone to look towards it and suddenly before them a vision appeared. A shadowy unrecognizable figure towered before the Divine. Then Alyssia watched herself run into the room. "What's going on here?" she heard her voice call out. The Divine turned her head to her. "Run while you can! Warn them!" The Divine called to her and the figure turned to her. "We have an intruder. Slay the elf."

The vision cut off before them leaving Alyssia's mind reeling. She searched her memories looking desperately for anything that told her that what she just saw was true.

Cassandra however did not intend to give her any time. "You were there! Who attacked the Divine, is she…? Was this vision true? What are we seeing?!"

The questions came at her rapidly and demanding. And she didn't have an answer for any of them. "I don't remember!" she said her voice strained in frustration.

Solas spoke from close to the rift, "Echos of what happened here. The fade bleeds into this place." Cassandra marched over to where he stood. "This rift is not sealed, but it is closed… albeit temporarily. I believe with the mark the rift can be opened and then sealed properly and safely."

Alyssia sighed her body already weary and stretched thin. "But opening that rift will more than likely attract unwanted attention from the other side."

"That means demons! Stand ready!" Cassandra yelled at the men.

Reality hit her accompanied by a wave of nausea. She knew the possibility of her surviving this was slim at best. She looked at the mark on her palm and made a choice and grabbed Solas's arm pulling him aside. "Solas, we need to talk now," she said her voice shaking.

"Alyssia we need to…" He began, avoiding looking at her but Alyssia cut him off.

"No Solas look at me." She grabbed his chin with her fingers and forced him to look at her. "You and I are very aware that the likelihood of me surviving this are slim and I have no time left to tell you everything I need to the way I would like to so i will be blunt." She took a deep breath, closing her eyes tight to restrain her tears before opening them again and continuing. "Harea should be back at Haven for that is where I instructed her to go. When you return, you must find her. Solas, I…" She paused for a moment hesitating. "When I awoke eleven years ago during the Blight, I was forced to flee across the sea but a month or so later I discovered I was with child." She released him and looked away, not allowing herself to look at him. "Against all odds, she lived through a millenia of uthenera. She is ten now and her name is Idrilla. You have to take care of her if I don't make it Solas." Her voice was cracked and hot tears rolled down her cheeks.

She felt his arms wrap around her and hold her close. "Oh Alyssia, I won't let this take you. We will both survive to take care of her." She could feel his shock and uncertainty but he kept his voice steady for her. She knew he was terrified.

"Solas I… I'm scared…" she whispered softly, and she felt his grip on her tighten.

"I know Ma'sa'lath I know. I am too," he said softly and kissed the top of her head.

She pulled away and looked at him. "Swear to me. Swear to me that if I do not make it you will take care of her." She looked at him, her eyes pleading for that conformation.

"I swear I will care for her." he said gently. She could see him battling the shock of her confession.

She nodded then made her way close to the rift the soldiers had moved themselves into ready positions as did Cassandra and her other companions. Alyssia looked back at Cassandra who gave her a nod, then Alyssia opened the rift. Of course the first thing to step though was a pride demon. Alyssia cursed and swung her staff in the direction of the pride demon and shot off several fireballs. It didn't take long before they all realized that they were doing no damage. She whipped her head in the direction of the rift and aimed the mark at the rift and began to disrupt the rift magic causing the demon to cry out and become vulnerable. It took time and a few disruptions of the rift to kill the damned thing but they managed and Alyssia turned towards the rift and aimed her hand to close it she felt the energies connect and fought to close it. It became a battle of wills her against the sentience of the Fade. She felt herself become lightheaded and her vision began to blur but she fought it until she felt the last of the rift stitch itself closed it was only then did she let the darkness envelop her.


	6. Familiar Yet Unfamiliar Faces

Solas felt the terror jolt through his body as Alyssia collapsed below the breach as the rift sealed, not gone but stable. He rushed to her side unwilling to ask for permission to assist her.Consequences be damned I can not, I will not lose her. He knelt beside her pulling her form into his arms. Relief washed over him like a wave as he felt her life energy pulse, even if just barely. He knew if she was not taken care of quickly he would lose her. Gathering her unconscious body in his arms he turned to Cassandra. He knew by the sympathetic look on her face that his fear and panic was no longer in his control.

"Please."

It was the only word he could manage to form through his thick emotions. The crack in his voice was deafening to his own ears. He could feel the tears roll down his face as the wall he had built around himself collapsed.

There were very few times in his long life that he had truly pleaded, begged, for anything. It was a rather short list:

The first time he had pleaded for Alyssia's forgiveness for keeping his family relations a secret only to learn that she already had forgiven him with an understanding that he believed he was undeserving of.

The second was when he had pleaded Alyssia's father to allow them to marry. Her father was a stubborn man who believed Solas was nothing but trouble.

The third was when he begged Alyssia to stay out of the disaster he had made after he began the rebellion. She simply kissed him and said, "No matter where this leads us there is nowhere I would rather be."

The fourth was when Andruil had taken Alyssia hostage and he had begged for her life to be spared, thankfully the sight of the Dread Wolf begging excited Andruil and gave Mythal a chance to intervene.

The fifth was after Mythal was killed and Alyssia lashed out at him in grief and he had begged her not to go.

And now was six.

He was pleading a human, a short lived inconsequential creature to spare judgement and help him save her.

It did not take Cassandra long to make a decision. "Leliana, send someone to inform Commander Cullen we need a quick path back to Haven! I want someone waiting for us when we return to begin caring for her. I have seen enough to know that she is not to blame." Leliana nodded in agreement and immediately set off to work. Solas laid his forehead on Alyssa's' and mumbled a thank you to Cassandra.

"I know very few who would willingly give their lives to something even when they have everything to lose. No one who would kill hundreds of lives for chaos would be as willing as she was," Cassandra said, her voice much more gentle than he had heard it over the last few days.

Varric approached and put a hand on Solas's arm. "It's alright Chuckles, Princess will live through this. She reminds me of a friend who always got into trouble but always got back out." Cassandra made a disgusted noise at that and left to help Leliana.

Solas looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "Is that what you plan on calling her, Varric? Princess?" He gave a slight shaky breathy laugh.

"Well it fits her rather well." The dwarf grinned managing to pull a small smile from Solas.

"More than you even know," he agreed and they all set off to return to Haven as quickly as they could.

It had not been long before Idrilla realized she was not going to sleep. Her mind was reeling with questions. Was her mother ok? Was she even alive? Why did Ghilan'nain help her? How had Ghilan'nain known so much? Has she been watching them? Why did she suspect her father would come claim her? Was he nearby? Did he even know she existed? The questions swarmed around her mind like angry wasps and she quickly gave up on the notion of sleep. She had been able to use what remained of her mana to mend her ankle if only just enough for her to move around without being in agonizing pain. She had sent Harea out to find her satchel that she had dropped and find her a staff. Her satchel had several extra lyrium potions that her mother gave her for emergencies and Idrilla was confident that this situation applied. She heard another explosion and the ground once again shook but she didn't hear panicking so she didn't pay it too much mind.

Harea returned shortly with a satchel and a wooden staff. It wasn't the best quality but it was more than she had hoped for. After giving the wolf a healthy dose of attention, the girl used the staff to pull herself to her feet. Still unable to stand on her right ankle properly, she used the heavy cane as a makeshift walking stick as she left the walls of the Chantry Harea at her heels. Upon walking outside she looked up into the sky. The swirling green mass was still there but it seemed a bit calmer, no longer frantic. Still dangerous but no longer active.

She made her way through the crowds unnoticed by most, after all who cares about a knife ear? She frowned at the thought of the term the Shemlens had created to scrutinize her race made her grow even more sullen.

However her thoughts were cut short as she heard the Cullen's voice barking orders not all that far away. She also noticed Harea had her nose in the air and had become anxious. Idrilla furrowed her brows and made her way to the main gate. The first person she saw was Cullen, yelling commands, ordering others to back away. Next, she saw a woman in a hood talking anxiously with a woman in a bit heavier black armor who looked like she had swallowed something disgusting. Then she saw what she was fairly certain was a dwarf holding what Idrilla was fairly certain was a crossbow. Then she saw her mother's limp form. She knew it was her mother - it was just something she always knew, an innate feeling she'd always carried. She felt a rush of anxiety at the sight of her mother's form hanging limp in the arms of another elf. Something felt familiar about him but Idrilla was much more concerned about her mother than figuring out the man.

Pulling a lyrium vial from her satchel, she downed it quickly putting the bottle back as she used her staff to shove through the people, spitting elven curses at those who refused to move.

After making it into the clearing, Harea barked loudly beside her and to her surprise the only one who looked their direction was the man holding her mother. She watched his expression go from confusion to shock and then to guilt. However she had already been moving going as fast as she could manage with her limp and staff. She was determined to get to her mother and hid her fear from the strangers who surrounded her.

She had almost reached her mother when the two women who had been talking earlier blocked her way. The warrior woman was tense but the hooded woman grabbed her arm gently but still firm. Harea growled but Idrilla silenced her with a gesture. "Who are you child?" the woman asked but before she even had a chance respond the man who had seen her did.

"Her name is Idrilla. I will need her help if Alyssia is to survive this," he said. His tone warranted no argument but offered a later explanation. The warrior woman hesitated only slightly before swiftly agreed to it. Idrilla looked at the man in confusion and he returned her gaze with a sad guilt ridden look that gave her all the answers she needed.


	7. Like Mother Like Daughter

As they arrived in Haven the initial reaction was outrage. Solas held Alyssia closer to his body in an attempt to protect her more. Varric stood beside him crossbow at the ready. Solas appreciated his willingness to protect Alyssia.

In the midst of the yelling and chaos he heard Harea and turned his head towards the sound. The prospect of seeing Harea was relieving. He was rather uncertain how the pup had survived but was thankful. The wolf pup had been orphaned when he had found her and brought her home to a very irritable Alyssia, who had brightened at the sight of the lovable wolf.

However Harea was not alone. Beside the wolf stood a young elven girl, no older than ten, leaning on a wooden staff. He knew who she was the moment he saw her. It was not the fact the young girl was the spitting image of the woman in his arms that told him that this girl was Idrilla but the way she held herself. In spite of the fact she was clearly injured, she still stood with pride. Something that too many elvhen had lost to time. He had a suspicion that she knew exactly who she was: the daughter of the Dread Wolf. He supposed he shouldn't be shocked that Idrilla knew her heritage; Alyssia would have made certain that she knew everything.

He felt the guilt twist his gut. It was his fault she had been raised without a father, raised in a world that should have never come to pass.

She was already moving towards him, her pace quick despite her obvious injury. Her face was hardened with determination, but her fear was exposed by the small electric pulses that set off in the staff. Before she was able to reach him Cassandra and Leliana blocked her path. Cassandra was tense, he supposed that was because it was rather obvious that the young girl was an apostate. If the wooden staff hadn't been a clue, the small electrostatic pulses she was giving off cinched it.

He watched Leliana grab Idrilla's arm to keep her from fleeing. He heard Harea growl lowly and glanced at her. Her teeth were bared and her fur stood on end however she stopped when Idrilla made a simple gesture and sat down. "Who are you child?" Leliana asked. He saw Cassandra was watching Harea warily and spoke up.

"Her name is Idrilla. I will need her help if Alyssia is to survive this," he spoke before Idrilla had the chance. Solas decided pretending to know her was her best chance to keep her with her mother. He spoke deliberately and shortly but implied he would explain later when time allowed. He saw Cassandra hesitate only slightly before deciding that she wouldn't endanger Alyssia's life. He looked at Idrilla and was twisted by another knot of guilt and he noticed her eyes widen a bit. Moving around Leliana, she walked over to Solas and looked at her mother. Her brows furrowed in concern.

Cassandra lead them to a cabin which had been previously unoccupied and told them she would be posting guards outside. "I must deal with the situation outside before it escalates," she stated before leaving.

Placing Alyssia on the bed, Solas gave a heavy sigh then looked at Idrilla. "Mar lanalin ghi'lem ma elvish vin?" he asked softly looking at her with curiosity.

Idrilla hesitated momentarily before giving a slight nod and replying, "Vin. As dirthem em ra eolasal elvish arulem."

"As ghi'lem ma son," he said looking at her. She was clearly avoiding looking at him. "Ela ma ladaral?" he asked, changing the subject.

This time she looked at him. "Telom, ar tath dirthalal." She looked down at the floor as if she was ashamed at the confession.

"Come here da'lin. Whatever healing magic you do know will save your mother's life. There is no shame in still learning," he spoke switching to the common tongue of this age.

Idrilla gave a slight smile and moved to Alyssia's side, placing her hands on her mother's stomach. Taking a deep breath she closed her eyes, gathering all the mana she could bring to bear then released a warm flow of light blue magic that surrounded Alyssia's form.

It didn't take long before Idrilla was swaying on her feet weak from the sudden output of magic. Silas shot out a hand to steady her. "Be careful. Using too much magic so quickly is dangerous," he said softly.

Idrilla took a deep breath her magic coming to a halt. "I know, but Mom needs me. If I suffer for that so be it." She looked at him with determination. The same look Alyssia would give him when she had made up her mind.

Solas sighed and shook his head. "You are so much like your mother, da'lin."

Idrilla looked at him. "She likes to say that I am a lot like you," she spoke quietly but the words were still louder then the mob that had gathered outside. He looked at her slightly surprised then, despite the situation that loomed over them, he smiled. "I suppose she is right. She usually is." And with that the tense situation dissipated and Idrilla and Solas began working to save Alyssia.


	8. Caught In The Middle

Alyssia slowly opened her eyes blinking away the blur from her vision. Her black hair fell loose in front her face. Her head throbbed slightly but it wasn't horrible. She could feel the light pulse of magic coming from her hand however it was no longer painful.

She felt a shift beside her and she looked over and saw Idrilla curled against her side. Alyssia smiled and ran her fingers through her daughter's thick black hair then kissed Idrilla's forehead.

Idrilla stirred and looked up at Alyssia with tired sleep filled eyes. It took Idrilla a moment to process her surroundings but when she did her eyes widened and she grinned excitedly hugging her mother tightly. "Mamae! You are alright!" she said excitedly though she still sounded slightly groggy.

"Idrilla, I am so glad to see you safe," Alyssia said softly smoothing down Idrilla's black waves in a soothing manner. "I was worried about you."

"I was really worried about you, Momma! When they brought you back, they didn't think you would make it, and when I would ask Father he wouldn't even look at me," Idrilla said her blue eyes wide.

Alyssia sighed, it was difficult to tell if it was from sadness or relief. "This is not how I wanted you to meet your father. I'm sorry, my dear, for putting you through this mess," she said pulling her daughter into a tight hug.

Idrilla hugged her mother tightly, then pulled away grinning. "I got in trouble yesterday."

Alyssia raised an eyebrow. "By who and for what?" she asked.

"Lady Cassandra and Commander Cullen. Some stupid shemlens tried breaking-"

Idrilla was cut off by Alyssia's motherly tone. "Language, Idrilla! I would rather not have you caught calling them that."

Idrilla flinched slightly. "Sorry, Mamae. Anyways, some stupid _humans,"_ she said placing emphasis on the common tongue word to appease her mother, "tried breaking in here and hurting you because they think that the veil tear is your fault. And so instead of yelling for help, I electrocuted them!" A proud grin spread across her face. "Lady Cassandra was angry because she said that it was wrong and Cullen only corrected my behavior after Cassandra glared at him. I don't think he realty thought I was wrong," Idrilla said, her grin widening.

Alyssia laughed softly enjoying the tale of her daughter's antics. Idrilla often did things like this. Things that would remind Alyssia of Solas and the things he would do to keep her safe and himself entertained.

The door suddenly opened and both girls snapped their heads in the direction of the door. Solas stood in the doorway with a small box of herbs ushering Harea inside the small cabin. "Come, Harea." Harea shuffled into the cabin grumbling barks in low tones.

Alyssia chucked and shifted into a cross-legged sitting position. "Harea, grumbling about it isn't going to make it any better," she said, doing her best to keep the laughter from her voice.

Solas looked up at her and sighed in relief. "Thank the ancestors you are awake." He moved into the cabin and set the box of herbs down on a chair and sat down next to Alyissa on the bed. He began checking her for fever and other symptoms. "How are you feeling?" Solas asked a concerned look on his face.

Alyssia gave a soft laugh. "I'm tired and a bit sore but you should know by now that it takes a lot more then that to take me down." He didn't look nearly as amused by her statement as she was. She sighed and took his hand. "Solas I'm fine."

Solas studied her expression for a few moments then looked at Idrilla. "Idrilla, if you would please inform Cassandra that your mother is awake it would be appreciated," Solas said with a soft sigh attempting to mask his exhaustion.

"Yes Papa," Idrilla said paying the sigh no mind as she planted a quick kiss on her mother's cheek and slid off the bed. Alyssia however furrowed her brows in concern.

Idrilla quickly grabbed her cloak and rushed out the door. Solas looked at Harea who had made herself a bed out of unused blankets and was currently curled up looking quite comfortable. "Harea," Solas said causing the wolf to look up at him sleepily. "could you please make sure Idrilla stays out of trouble?" Solas requested. Harea huffed softly, but she rose from her makeshift bed and shook her herself then made her way out the door.

Alyssia crawled out of the bed and looked at Solas. "How much have you slept?" she asked as she walked over to a chest that she suspected held her clothes.

"Alyssia," he started but was quickly cut off.

"Depriving yourself of much needed sleep isn't helping anyone," Alyssia chided just as she did many years ago when he would do the same thing while leading his revolution.

Solas opened his mouth to argue then closed it with a sigh. He knew she was right. After a long pause he broke the silence. "I know, however I was too concerned about your well being to sleep," he spoke softly when he did.

Alyssia froze her clothes partially undone and looked back at him. "Solas," she paused thinking over her next words carefully. "what… what happened in there?" Her voice was a quiet whisper, fear lacing the edges of her confused tone. When Solas didn't respond she turned her entire body towards him. He couldn't bring himself to look at her. "Solas look at me and tell me why I am _branded_ with the most dangerous magic we ever created." Her voice was no longer a whisper, but it was cracked with emotion. Anger, fear, confusion, desperation, despair among other emotions broke through clearly in her voice.

"It wasn't meant to happen like this," he said quietly. "None of this was supposed to happen." He looked at her and flinched seeing the tears brimming in her eyes.

She looked away. Running a hand through her hair in a stressed manner. "I… I don't have time for this," she said finishing stripping off what she was wearing and pulling on her own clothes. "We will finish this conversation later." She fastened different buckles and made sure everything was on correctly.

She didn't even bother looking for a staff figuring they had taken the one she found just in case she was dangerous. She pushed open the cabin door to find a crowd of onlookers had gathered along the path to the Chantry. She straightened herself and began down the path leaving Solas alone in the cabin.

As she made her way to the Chantry she let not emotion show on her face. She had prepared herself for an onslaught of insults, angry whispers and other forms of aggression. She had even prepared herself for the possibility of being attacked. However what she heard she had not expected at all.

"Is that her? The Herald?" she heard one man ask someone nearby.

"She stopped the breach from growing. She must be in divine favor," she heard another say. She looked up in the sky. The Breach was still there but it was not growing.

She watched as an excited child pulled on her mother's sleeve. "Mommy! Mommy! It's the lady who's gonna save us!"

Several people nodded at her respectfully while some averted their eyes. One person even bowed to her as she passed.

She walked through the crowd wanting to turn and run but she didn't and kept her face a mask, and when she reached the Chantry she pushed open the large, heavy wooden walked inside and let them close behind her.

She let out a deep breath and looked around. Ahead of her she saw Harea aggressively pacing in front of a wooden door at the end of the hall. Becoming immediately concerned she began to walk towards the door. It didn't take long before she began to hear an argument coming from the room.

"Have you gone completely mad?" she heard Chancellor Roderick's voice rang out angrily. "She should be taken to Val Royeaux immediately to be tried by whomever becomes Divine." She narrowed her eyes in irritation.

Cassandra's voice rang out next. "I do not believe she is guilty." Alyssia's eyebrows raised in surprise at the confession.

"She's not guilty! She would never hurt people like that! My mother is not a monster!" She heard Idrilla yell angrily.

"Quiet child! You know nothing of what has been done!" The Chancellor snapped. Alyssia clenched her teeth as he continued. "The prisoner failed Seeker. The Breach is still in the sky. For all you know she intended it this way!" he shot at Cassandra.

"I do not believe that," Cassandra said standing firm on her statement.

"That is not for you to decide," The Chancellor sneered in response.

The moment Alyssia reached the door she pulled it open with a heavy slam. Harea slipped through her legs and moved quickly to Idrilla's side her fur bristling. Idrilla was standing next to Leliana her hand curled into angry fists.

The Chancellor took one look at her and pointed an angry finger at her. "Chain her! I want her prepared for travel to the capital for trial," he said to the guards at the door.

Idrilla ran to her mother's side and clung to her body. Harea followed staying close to the two, her fur still bristling.

Cassandra pushed herself off the table she had been leaning on. "Disregard that and leave us," she commanded. The guards saluted and took their leave.

Alyssia kept a glare on the Chancellor as she wrapped an arm around Idrilla in a protective manner.

"You walk a dangerous line Seeker," the Chancellor said not bothering to hide the spite in his voice.

She watched as Cassandra moved threateningly towards him. "The Breach is stable but it is still a threat. I will not ignore it."

Alyssia spoke up, "I did everything in my power to try to close the Breach, and just stabilizing it nearly killed me," she pointed out. She felt Idrilla hug her tighter and she gave her a reassuring squeeze. She also noticed Cassandra nodding slightly in agreement.

"Yet you live! A convenient result insofar as you're concerned," The Chancellor said accusingly.

Idrilla let go of her mother and took a step toward the Chancellor. "Fendhis lasa! My mother is innocent of the crime she is accused of committing! You, Chancellor, are nothing more than a coward looking for an easy way out! Ara lanalin ganem annalaen halani vhen melahn telin y nuvenem gana!" Idrilla yelled angrily losing her temper.

"I am no coward! Perhaps you will stand alongside your mother in trial!" The Chancellor said angrily at her.

"Have a care Chancellor, the Breach is not the only threat we face," Cassandra cut in her tone threatening.

Leliana came forth to stand beside Cassandra. "Someone was behind the explosion at the Conclave. Someone Most Holy did not expect. Perhaps they died with the others or have allies who yet live." This time it was Leliana's voice who held the accusation.

Chancellor Roderick looked at them wide eyed. " _I_ am a suspect?" he asked in disbelief.

"You, and many others!" Leliana said plainly.

"But not the prisoner?" He said narrowing his eyes.

"I heard the voices in the Temple. The Divine called to her for help," Cassandra said, Alyssia could hear the weariness in the Seeker's voice and wondered how many time this had been argued.

"So her survival that thing on her hand, all a coincidence?" The Chancellor questioned, his voice thick with spite and doubt.

"Providence. The Maker sent her to us in our darkest hour," Cassandra said looking at her.

Alyssia froze and looked at her. ' _Whatever this is, it isn't that. This is Solas's mess,'_ she thought for several moments. "You truly think your Maker sent me?" she asked. This moment was not about her but about the faith of the people she needed to save.

"We lost everything… then, out of nowhere you came," Cassandra said

"The Breach remains, and your mark is still our only hope of closing it," Leliana commented

"That is not for you to decide," The Chancellor said through gritted teeth as if that would deter the women around him.

Cassandra walked to the back table and picked up what looked to be a thick book walked back over and slammed it down on the table before the Chancellor. "You know what this is Chancellor. A writ from the Divine, granting us the authority to act." Cassandra stood up a bit straighter. "As of this moment I declare the Inquisition reborn!" She began walking towards the Chancellor who backed away as she spoke. "We will close the Breach, we will find those responsible, and we will restore order with or without your approval!" Cassandra declared, leaving no room to argue. The Chancellor looked at Alyssa then back at Cassandra with a snarl and left without another word.

Leliana walked over the the book looking down on it. "This is the Divine's directive: rebuild the Inquisition Of Old. Find those who will stand against the chaos." Leliana looked at Cassandra. "We aren't ready. We have no leader, no numbers, and now no Chantry support."

Cassandra nodded. "But we have no choice: we must act now." She turned to Alyssia. "With you at our side."

Alyssia looked at the book than at Idrilla who smiled and gave a slight nod. Alyssia then looked at Cassandra and Leliana. "I would consider it an honor to work with the Inquisition to restore peace."

Cassandra held her arm out and Alyssia firmly grasped it.


	9. And In Dark Hours, Friends Are Of Light

Alyssia quietly slipped into the dimly lit cabin and closed the door. She sighed heavily, leaning against the doorframe in exhaustion. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. It had been a long day. She had spent most of it with Cassandra and Leliana discussing her predicament and trying to jog her memory. They asked her questions about where she was from and who she was; personal questions about her and Solas and Idrilla. She answered as truthfully as she could, considering the reality of it would be far from anything they had encountered before.

And too much of the truth could be dangerous for all of them.

She pushed herself off the doorframe and opened her eyes. Once she'd stepped further into the room, she smiled at the scene that greeted her.

Solas and Idrilla lay curled up on the bed asleep, a book resting open between them. She smiled softly as she quietly made her way over to the bed. She picked up the book and set it down on the bedside table. She felt something brush up against her leg and looked down to find Harea holding a blanket loosely in her jaws. Alyssia smiled and took the blanket. "Ma seranas, Harea," she whispered as she pet the wolf lovingly.

She gathered up the blanket and covered Solas and Idrilla with it. She then planted a kiss on Idrilla's head and Solas's cheek. She blew out the lit candle on the bedside table and slipped back out the door, Harea at her heels. She closed the door softly behind her and walked away from the cabin content to let them sleep.

It was rather strange to think that just that morning she had walked into the Chantry to discover that she wasn't to be immediately executed. That, in fact, she was considered to be blessed and that they needed her help.

Alyssia made her way towards the tavern but changed courses when she noticed Varric over by the fire that burned in the center of town. She walked over and sat down next to him.

Varric looked over at her. "So now that Cassandra and Chuckles are out of earshot, are you holding up alright?" he asked. "I mean that you go from being the most wanted criminal in Thedas to joining the armies of the faithful." He gave a light laugh then became more somber. "Most people would've spread that out more then one day."

"I am just glad to be alive after everything that happened," Alyssia said with a heavy sigh.

"I still can't believe you survived Cassandra! You're lucky you were out cold for most of her frothing rage," Varric said with a chuckle.

Alyssia gave a gentle laugh. "Would this be the first time I was unconscious or the second?" she asked a small smile on her lips.

Varric chuckled. "Both times. Although the second time was more a very angry game of twenty questions that wound up being directed at Chuckles." His smile faded and he looked up at the sky. "For days now we've been starting at the Breach watching demons and maker knows what fall out of it. Bad for moral would be an understatement," he said shaking his head. "I still can't believe that anyone was in there and lived," he said in disbelief shaking his head.

"If it was that bad why did you stay?" Alyssia asked softly. "Cassandra said you were free to go, and no one would blame you for leaving."

Varric sighed. "I like to think I'm as selfish and irresponsible as the next guy, but this? Thousands of people died on that mountain, and I was almost one of them, and now there's a hole in the sky. Even I can't walk away and just leave that to sort itself out."

"You are a good person for that Varric," Alyssia said softly. "I still am having problems wrapping my head around this entire situation. It seems so unreal." Alyssia rubbed the back of her neck.

"Well if this is the Maker winding us up there better be a damn good punchline coming," Varric said with dry humor. "You may want to consider running at the first opportunity. I've written enough tragedies to recognize where this is going. Heroes are everywhere. I've seen that but, the hole in the sky?" He looked up with a shudder. "That goes beyond heroes. We're going to need a miracle."

Silence followed his statement but Alyssia didn't let it go for long. "A miracle or a rather large cork," Alyssia said doing her best to keep a straight face and her voice serious.

Varric looked at her and laughed upon seeing her trying to keep a straight face. "You kind of remind me of a friend of mine." He smiled. "She would say something like that if she were here." He sighed sadly.

Alyssia looked at him and smiled. "Wherever Hawke is I am sure she misses you as much as you miss her," Alyssia said comfortingly.

Varric looked at Alyssia in slight surprise. "You've read my book then?" It was spoken more like a question then a statement.

"I have yes however, I have also met the girl, more than once. The first time we met was on a boat sailing from Denerim," Alyssia said with a smile.

Varric laughed in disbelief. "You're shitting me! Wait are you the pregnant elf she talked about very once in awhile?"

"Yes I am. That was a very memorable three weeks. I remember Hawke was the life of that boat. She was always trying to make others laugh even when she was exhausted." Alyssia smiled at the memory. "She was, she is an amazing person."

"Yeah she is," Varric agreed. Then he looked at her. "You said you've met her more than once, what about the other time?" Varric asked.

"Times actually. I stopped into Kirkwall several times and ran into her every once and awhile. I, uh, I was there when all hell broke loose," Alyssia said quietly.

Varric sighed. "Which time? When the Qunari ransacked the city because of Rivani, or when Blondie started a war?" Varric asked begrudgingly.

Alyssia winced. "Both times actually. I was in the city with Idrilla when the Qunari began killing people. I was in Low town buying rations for a long trip we were taking. She was seven years old and terrified. That day was the for time she ever used magic," Alyssia recalled quietly. She closed her eyes tight and took a deep breath before opening them again. "The day before that," she paused momentarily looking for the right word, "imbecile blew up the Chantry I knew that something devastating was going to happen. The Fade was in chaos, it was frantic. So myself and Idrilla came to try to prevent whatever was going to happen but we arrived too late and we watched the explosion and we were close enough to hear everything that happened afterwards. Neither of us had any problem backing Hawke when push came to shove in fact we jumped straight into the chaos."

"So you were there when it went down huh?" Varric asked

"Yeah, I was. Idrilla and I watched as those Templar's simply let all of you walk away. I worried about all of you. I would wonder every once and awhile if you were all okay or not," Alyssia said pulling out a small vial with bright blue liquid hanging on a heavy chain. "However about three months ago I didn't have to worry all that much anymore." Alyssia turned the vile in her fingers. "Three months ago. Idrilla and myself were traveling through Orlais and we were stumbled upon by some rather irritated Templars who had no intention of leaving us alive. We fought hard but two Apostates, one of whom is only ten, verses seven or so Templars is hardly a fair fight. We managed to take out a few of them but we were outnumbered and overwhelmed. We were losing, and I was running out of Magic and Idrilla isn't isn't yet strong enough to take on so many Templars at once." Alyssia shuddered at the memory. "We were terrified but suddenly the Templars began to drop. It all happened so quickly it's hard to say what exactly went down. As soon as things calmed down I collapsed from exhaustion and Hawke was right there helping me, Fenris at her side. Merril was checking Idrilla for injuries, and I seem to remember Isabella kicking dead Templars and Carver yelling at her although what about I can't remember. Hawke healed what she could and bandaged what she couldn't. They gave us shelter and food for a few days." Alyssia laughed lightly. "Turns out that Fenris is really good with kids."

"Broody is good with kids?" Varric asked with a surprised chuckle.

"Yes. Fenris did a wonderful job keeping Idrilla busy while i was recovering. Hawke stayed with me as much as she could, as did Merril she is a rather inquisitive girl. Isabel was good with Idrilla too, despite the fact most of what comes out of her mouth is very inappropriate, she got Idrilla laughing. Hawke gave both myself and Idrilla small vials of Lyrium, told us that if we ever find ourselves in a tough spot to drink it as a last resort." Alyssia sighed rolling the vial in her hands. "You are lucky to have such a good friend in Hawke. However her brother is another matter. Carver kept his distance for the most part but after Idrilla called him a hero he brightened up a bit."

Varric nodded. "Carver has a bit of an inferiority complex."

"I noticed," Alyssia said with a slight scoff. "I think he just needs someone, other than Hawke, to nudge him in the right direction."

"You think that would get the stick out of his ass?" Varric asked.

Alyssia laughed softly then sighed sadly. "I know so." She glanced back in the direction of her cabin. "That's what Solas needed when he was in the midst of his own crisis."

Varric noticed her glancing back. "He was really worried about you," he said, looking at her. "He almost ripped Cassandra's head off when she told him to go rest and leave you with her for a few hours."

Alyssia sighed . "That sounds like Solas." Silence followed only filled by the crackle of the fire. After a long stretch of silence Alyssia spoke. "I suppose I should get to bed." She said pushing herself off the ground. "Its getting late and it's more than likely I have a rather long few days ahead of me."

"Well for what it's worth I'm sorry you ended up caught in the middle of all of this," Varric said getting up and brushing off the dust.

"In all honesty I would have ended up here anyways. As you said earlier, even I couldn't leave this to sort itself out." Alyssia spoke with a gentle smile. "And thank you, for sitting and talking with me. I really needed it."

"You're welcome Sunshine." Varric said with a smirk. "Go get some sleep i'll see you tomorrow."

"Thank you again Varric. Goodnight,." Alyssia said with a smile. She turned around and made her way back to the cabin ready to crawl in bed with her husband and her daughter.


	10. A Dangerous Difference In Opinion

Alyssia woke the next morning to the sound of Idrilla giggling. She slowly opened her eyes and shifted herself to look at Idrilla. She smiled at the scene before her. Idrilla was sitting on top of Solas giggling shaking him. "Come on, Dad! It's time to get up!" Idrilla tried to whisper but she was giggling so much the whispering didn't matter.

Solas had pulled a pillow over his head in a vain attempt to ignore her. "Idrilla, the sun just came up. I would like to sleep for another hour," he managed to grumble from underneath the pillow.

"Nope! You've gotta get up now!" Idrilla giggled, clearly enjoying tormenting her father.

Alyssia was hardly able to contain her laughter as she shared a look with her energetic daughter.

"Go wake your mother," Solas grumbled. Idrilla looked at Alyssia who smirked knowingly and winked at Idrilla.

"Ok!" Idrilla said happily and crawled off her father and towards her mother. Alyssia grinned at the relieved sigh she heard from Solas.

Alyssia mouthed, "One, two." Then spoke letting herself he heard, "Three!" between her and Idrilla they managed to push Solas right off of the bed.

He gave a surprised cry as he fell onto the floor, and Idrilla and Alyssia burst into laughter. Solas sat up and glared at both of the girls. "That was completely unnecessary," he groused, rubbing the back of his head.

"No, I found it completely necessary," Alyssia managed through her laughter.

Solas couldn't help but smile it had been far too long since he had heard her gentle laugh or seen her brilliant smile. He knew there was no possible way for him to stay irritated. "Neither of you are going to allow me to go back to sleep are you?" he asked with a slight smirk.

"Nope!" Idrilla chirped with a happiness that Solas found unnatural for this early in the morning.

"Then I suppose that I am up for the day." Solas sighed and shook his head unable to keep the smile from his face.

Alyssia giggled then crawled over to that sides of the bed, kneeled and offered him a hand to help him to his feet. He took her outstretched hand and she helped pull him to his feet.

Idrilla was already dressed and pulling on her cloak. She clicked her tongue three times and Harea raised her head sleepily. "Come Harea, we are gonna go see if Commander Cullen is up yet." She looked back at her parents who both wore confused expressions. "Mom and Dad have got a lot to talk about." She said as she slipped out the door, Harea not far behind her.

Solas sighed softly. "She is an intelligent child isn't she?"

Alyssia let out a breath. "I am not surprised. She is your daughter after all."

Solas furrowed his brows in thought and began pacing. "I was unaware such a thing was even possible. I will have to look into it once we return home. I need to go through what's left of Vir Dirthara and see what I can find. We need to leave soon if we are to avoid the worst of the fighting."

Alyssia cut him off before he could continue. "Excuse me?" she asked, looking at him as if he had lost his mind.

"We have to leave soon or else we will get caught in the middle of the fighting. I would rather we avoid as much as we can," he repeated not even looking at her or recognizing the dangerous fluctuations in his voice.

Alyssia stood and interrupted his pacing by moving in don't of him. "Excuse me?" she repeated her tone lower and her voice darker.

Solas's eyes widened as he realized his mistake and instead of backtracking tried to reinforce his opinion. "Alyssia, we can not stay here,"

Alyssia cut him off quickly. "You want to leave? You want to abandon all of these people whose lives you endangered? You want me to simply ignore the giant tear in the Veil and the magic that brands my palm?" Her voice was low and dangerous, her body a visual of pure anger.

"Alyssia it is far too dangerous for any of us to stay. If anyone were to discover the Veil's origin and our true identities we would likely be killed, if not by the Inquisition then by others." Solas held his ground, his pride not allowing him to back down as he tried to talk her out of her decision.

"Of course," she exclaimed then fought to lower her voice back down, "and whose fucking fault is it that any of this even happened? Whose fucking fault, Solas?" She hissed through her teeth.

Realizing his current argument wasn't getting him anywhere he switched tactics. "What about Idrilla? This is no place for a child. It is far too dangerous for her to be in the middle of a war that is not our problem."

Alyssia snapped and shoved him hard causing him to stumble back a few feet before catching his balance. "Don't you dare talk to me about the conditions in which to raise a child!" Hot tears now streamed down Alyssias face. Anger, frustration, fear, distraught and pain broke through her voice all at once as if Solas had opened a flood gate of emotions with a single phrase. "I had to raise Idrilla on my own, in a world that was completely foreign to me because the man I gave everything for took it away from me!" Alyssia wiped viciously at the tears on her face. "I was completely alone, Solas! I was even turned away by the descendants of my own family, my own blood line. Yet, despite everything, I managed to raise a beautiful, intelligent daughter who refuses to see the bad in people because she is so pure and innocent and kind!" She tried to speak more but her voice cracked with a sob. She put a hand over her mouth to cover the sound of another sob and leaned back against the wall behind her.

Solas closed his eyes tight and sighed heavily. She was right, this was his fault. The Veil was his problem and he was running away from it just as he had tried to run from Mythals death. He opened his eyes and moved towards her. "Vhenan I…" His voice was soft, the fight and pride drained from him as he watched the love of his life break before him.

Alyssia shook her head. "Solas, please just… just go." She took a shaky breath to keep the sobs from her voice and looked up at him tears still sliding freely down her cheeks. "I need time to think, to process, please just go."

Solas stepped forward and pulled her into his arms. No matter what they fought over he still loved her and he needed her to know that he loved her and that no matter what was going to happen next he would always love her. "As you wish, Ma Salath. I am sorry, you are right regarding everything. I had no right to do what i did with the Veil, and no right to question your judgment regarding Idrilla." He kissed her head softly. "I will give you the space you need, however, i would later like to discuss safe measures for staying here, in case of emergencies." Solas kissed her head again. "Ar lath ma, Vhenan. I never wanted to hurt you," he said softly. He released her and left the cabin.

The moment the door closed Alyssia slid down the wall and let herself cry. The pain of her lost past hitting her fast and sudden like a sword to her gut. She missed everything. Her family, what few friends she had. The familiarity of the fade. Everything was gone, and she could do nothing but cry for its absence and so she did.

By midmorning she had managed to pull herself back together, calm herself down and get dressed. She combed out her thick black curls and pulled it all back into a tight braid.

Her head pulsed with an intense headache that had accompanied her tears. She mumbled irritability to herself as she dug through the wooden crate of herbs that Solas had brought in the day before. "Where is that damned herb? I could have sworn there was some in this box yesterday."

A harsh knock at the door caused her to jump and hit her head on the shelf above her. "Fendhis!" she cursed softly then sighed. Rubbing the back of her skull she looked over at the door. "Come in!" she yelled giving up on her search.

The door opened and Cassandra stepped into the cabin. "Do you have a moment?" Cassandra asked although Alyssia assumed it really wasn't much of a question.

"Of course," Alyssia said with a half smile. She was certain that her exhaustion and frustration showed on her face. Thankfully, however, Cassandra did not comment on it.

"I would like you to formally meet the Inquisitions advisors," Cassandra said then elaborated on her reasoning. "Since you are going to be working alongside the Inquisition, Leliana and I believe that it is important for you to know who to go to with any issues or concerns."

"I think that is a wonderful idea. When would you like to set this meeting for?" Alyssia asked thankful for the distraction.

Before Cassandra could answer the door swung back open and Idrilla ran in holding a crate. Idrilla looked at her mother then at Cassandra. "Sorry Lady Cassandra, I didn't mean to interrupt but I have armor for my Mother from the blacksmith," the girl said sheepishly.

"It is of no consequence, Idrilla. I am sure that you are merely doing as you were told," Cassandra replied dismissively then turned to Alyssia. "In answer to your question they are currently gathering in the Chantry. I was going to ask you to join us."

"If you would give me a moment to speak with Idrilla and don my new armor, I would be honored to accompany you to meet with the Inquisitions' advisors," Alyssia stated with a slight bow of her head.

"Of course I will be waiting outside for you," Cassandra agreed then took her leave.

After the door had closed Alyssia sighed softly and looked at Idrilla. "I suppose this is less about the armor and more to do with the fight I had with your father this morning." Her voice was soft as she took the box from Idrilla and set it on the bed.

"I was worried. He looked really upset when he left the cabin this morning. And he told me to leave you be for awhile," Idrilla said, her blue eyes still clouded with worry.

"Your father and I have some things we need to work through still, and he's not being himself. He is fueling his decisions with his fear and isn't as adjusted here as we are," Alyssia explained as she began changing into the new armor. "It will get better between us. It just... may take time."

Idrilla looked back at the door. "He feels really guilty for what happened. He told me he was going to fix it and make it better for all of us," Idrilla said softly her voice low.

Alyssia stiffened slightly and looked at Idrilla then at the door. "This is not the place or time to discuss this. Later when we go gather herbs we will talk alright?"

Idrilla nodded and helped her mother adjust the last of the armor. "Ok, Mamae. I just want you and papa to be ok."

Alyssia smiled softly then hugged her daughter. "How did I ever get so lucky to have such an amazing daughter?

Idrilla smiled nuzzling against her mother. "I love you Mamae." Idrilla murmured contently her voice slightly muffled by Alyssias armor.

Alyssia sighed softly and kissed the top of her daughter's head. "I love you too Idrilla."


End file.
